Going Sunny
by Fairy-Tales123
Summary: This story is a crossover between Constentine and Buffy. Dawn leaves Sunneydale after Buffy Dies and returns four years later with a cute but grumpy partner named John Constentine.... AU: Pairings not sure. Review Please! on a break will continues later
1. Prologue: I

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the Computer I wrote this on…so Joss is Boss oh and I don't own John Constantine though I wish I did._

_AN: Spike is cool and not a total whip but he's a little emotional….. Dawn is Awesome_

_she's not a slayer but she can do magic and Kick butt._

_Chapter 1:_

_I didn't know that that the place I was going to see Buffy for the first _

_time in 4 years was going to be in a graveyard a little out side of _

_Sunnyhell. Oh I was planning to see her but in my own sweet time. Not _

_acting like dinner in distress for some to a group of stupid new _

_vampires with John watching my back in the tree. I mean I came here to _

_help her not be saved by her, don't get me wrong I miss my sister and _

_the Scoobies. And let's face it when you're a 15 year old runaway with _

_a hell god on her trail you want a person to watch your back against _

_the things the things that go bump in the night that go bump in the _

_night. But I didn't so I had to grow up fast I had to learn to defend _

_myself. I was always on the move and stuff until about a year ago when _

_I killed Gloria with my best and only partner yet John Constantine. I _

_met John in New York he was the most bastardly (as in stay away from _

_me kid) man I had ever met but my ass kicking melted his heart not to _

_mention my annoying stalking, it was a start of a beautiful _

_relationship._

_Being on the road and John taught me a lot of valuable skills like…_

_forging papers, fraud, and pick pocketing to name a few, oh I was _

_taught magic YAY me!!!. I taught my self how to keep a low profile but _

_I did enough out there stuff that I earned my self a reputation. But I _

_mostly used aliases depending on the situation. After I left Sunny Dale _

_of Sunny Hell as I like to call it I headed out to L.A let me say it is not _

_as big as I once thought. Almost ran in to Angel twice in the two _

_months I stayed there. Since those few months I hit Phoenix then _

_Houston and most of the major cities after that. I was learning stuff _

_from Wiccas, Shamans, and other Demon hunters, being green energy _

_in human form means that in human form means there's bound to be _

_magic. But Buffy didn't know this and she still thought that I was poor _

_innocent "Dawnie" the sister that couldn't defend her self but not _

_anymore I had my eyes opened to all the evils in the world humans and _

_demons. I miss the sense of freedom and naiveté knowing that big sis _

_was always going to save me form the "big bads" in all the world, _

_those were the things I took for granted. But here I am now with my _

_pants around her ankles (figuratively) with Buffy saving me again. _

_fixing a smile and signaling John to come over (of course I told him _

_about Buffy so I think he figured out that that was Buffy)I turned _

_around._

_"Hey Buffy"_

_I said as John came out of the shadows._


	2. Chapter 1: A Not So Warm Welcome Home

Disclaimer: Joss is boss; everything else is static over the line……

Ok people who have soooooooooo thoughtfully been REVIEWING my work HINT HINT Press the Purple Button!!! No Flames please but I could use suggestions and a Beta. I don't know who I'm going to pair Dawn with I originally was going to pair her with Spike but John is a possibility…John is a little OC but ….thank you fighter37 for you suggestion!!!

Chapter 2:

Buffy immediately went in to a fighting stance (hey can't be too careful right?) and looked at the both of them John and Dawn trying to see in they were an illusion of some kind. Dawn expected it and she told John what to expect to. She knew that kind of thing has happened before that in fact it's happened with Xander before; she knew this info because she likes keeping an eye on things in Sunnydale. But apparently Dawn passed the test by not attacking her so she let her body seem more casual. That was a total front to make us trust her Dawn knew that at a drop of the hat she could attack.

Buffy and Dawn suddenly, like they were pulled together by a invisible string, started to walk towards each other Dawn was thinking of what to say Buffy's mind was filled with questions.

Buffy's Thoughts:

While Buffy was trying to warp her mind around the fact that Dawn was alive her head was spinning with questions; she wasn't sure how she knew but she did that the person before her was her sister. And she was starting to going to big sister mode over tall, dark and broody over there behind her sister. She looked for her for 4 years and here she was alive and well!!!

Dawn's:

Buffy pulled her in to a hard hug and let go then started asking questions (oh no she's going in to a big bad sister/vampire slayer mode) Dawn thought.

"Dawn where were you all these years."

She yelled

"I thought you were dead and you let me!!!!!" "I kept asking my self these questions. Is she dead on the side of a ditch some where or in an unmarked grave?"

Buffy's voice went hard

"Or worse is she a vampire? Will I have to kill my baby sister? What did I do wrong to make her leave?"

"Why?"

Buffy's voice suddenly went soft, broken her face had her how could you do this to me, hurt look.

"Why did you leave us….me?"

"Buffy"

Dawn said softly.

"I was figuring things out I had just found out that everything I knew everything I experienced was a lie. Even ME being your BABY SISTER even being human was a lie. And the fact that you knew and didn't tell me just about it and just started to change your attitude around me didn't help me either. I thought you though I was just a green blob of energy that these monks forced made you protect bye messing with your memories from a hell god that was hurting the people that I considered family to get to me." "I thought you didn't love me anymore."

"So that's why I left to protect you the only family I've ever known. That I don't even know really."

"Any way it was for the best the plan worked Glory came after me I killed her along with my trusty SIDEKICK JOHN."

Dawn raised her voice a little and smirked at him, he in turn flipped her off she just smiled sweetly and evilly at him.

"I killed her so problem solved and I stayed a little to help said sidekick kick paranormal ass in New York For about a year or two" Buffy was silent for a second. Then said

"You idiot you could have been killed!!! You where 15 when you left and not a slayer you didn't know how to defend your self I don't know about now but anyway…..And why are you in a grave yard at night anyway are you stupid officially now to?"

Dawn glared at her this is why she didn't really want to come back to Buffy so soon. Buffy was still acting like she was 5 not a legal adult. If it were up to Buffy Dawn would still be a civilian maybe one that knew dead languages est. but still a civilian nonetheless.

"I will tell you at the house all about my adventures in my vacation assuming that we are allowed to come in and everything…..I will tell this along with what we can do for you dear big slayer sis" sarcasm dripping with Dawn's every word. "IF you feed us….."Both her eyebrows arched inquisitively.

Buffy growled menacingly and looked like she wanted to kill Dawn with her bare hands. But she just huffed in annoyance then started smiling evilly and said "I can't wait the reactions you get when you bring Mr. Tall, dark and broody over there…especially Spike and Xander's reaction." Dawn groaned loudly and shook her head.


	3. Chapter 3: The Gang gets caught up

Disclaimer: Don't own please don't Shoot!!!! Joss owns all but my computer……

Authors Note: Never mind about the whole other people writing the story thing I'm sorta off grounding and I have inspiration!!!

Later:

Dawn and John pulled in to Buffy's house after she did it was weird being there after all these years. They followed Buffy in and looked around as she made the phone calls gathering the gang.

"She hasn't changed it much since I left I expected Spike to be here but guess not." Dawn muttered to John.

20 minutes later:

Spike was the first one there as he strolled in to the house without knocking.

"Where's Nibblet?" he demanded.

"Please come in Spike" Buffy muttered sarcastically Spike wasn't listening to her though he had caught sight of Dawn.

Spikes POV:

When I first saw Dawn I thought bloody hell that's not Nibblet this was some bird with red lips white skin and big blue eyes, but this was not the coltish girl I used to know. The second thought was I'm going to murder her don't think that just because the Big Bad's gone soft doesn't mean that I don't have an ear to the ground and that I haven't heard of all the stunts she pulled it makes a vampire think that she has a death wish It hurts my pride that's she was using aliases like Aurora and Sunshine I thought I taught her better. Then I saw the big poof behind her, he had nothing on Angel in the brooding pissed of hero look department but a close second though. He's got a powerful aura I can't recognize. I wondered what's going on with him and Nibblet so to test the waters I grabbed her and hugged her. The Big Brood looked even more pissed of mission accomplished. It looks like another Buffy/Angel situation.

Normal POV:

As Spike hugged Dawn several things happened at once…..Xander and the rest of the Scoobies breezed through the door.

"I don't know why I bother having a door besides the whole vampire thing." Buffy muttered.

The Scoobies stood there in shock then the questions started.

Dawns POV:

"Where were you?" "Why did you leave?" "Who is Mr.Broody junior?"

"Are you in trouble?" This question was from Anya of course.

"Wow hold up on all the questions! I'll tell you the basics about what I've been up to these past 4 years. I've been all over sticking to major cities doing odd jobs here and there hunting bartending…….I couldn't stay long Glory and all those other….people after the Key. After Glory missed the time for the ritual that she needed to get her home she came after me for revenge; all the while getting crazier by the day so I got help and she's been taken care of for 2 years. Now I know that I should have come back after Glory but I was learning how to be on my own, independent. And I had to keep running because I was in trouble after killing a demon named Jacknine…."

"That was you?" Anya, Giles, said at the same time.

"Yeah" I said sheepishly.

"We felt the aftershock all the way to here we thought it was a new threat." Giles said questioningly "how on earth did you manage to kill it?"

"Wait a minute so you pulled the dinner in distress act?" Buffy demanded.

"Yep kill all the stupid ones so you don't have to walk as far therefore ruining your boots." I said brightly John pinched the bridge of his nose.

"So Dawn" said Giles taking off his glasses and cleaning them.

"Why did you come back since obviously you didn't mean to run into Buffy when you did"

I sighed "Gee Giles can't a girl want to spend time with her sister and not be all suspicious?"

Spike snorted "right"

Giles just did his freaky British stare.

I cracked "Fine" "I'm here to help Buffy I've heard some rumors about an ancient evil that even the slayer might need a little help with."

"Well we all ready know that" Anya said "that's why we weren't with Buffy in the grave yard we were gathering potential slayers."

I turned around and glared at John "You didn't tell me that they already knew; we could have picked up potentials on our way here!"

"Well I didn't know that until now my contacts didn't tell me" he said "and I didn't want to deal with a whole bunch of over hormonal teenage girls, deal with it"

"Bite me" I said

"No I'll let the vampire do that." John did his evil smirk.

I growled at him and swung around to every one else that was silent during our argument.

"Anyway this color challenged guy behind me is John Constantine he's my hunting partner."

Anya and Spike paled.

"Oh that's explains the aura" said Willow.

"John Constantine the seer/demon hunter/exorcist?" Anya questioned nervously.

"So that Big Poof is the Big Bad Demon Hunter and you The Partner?" Spike demanded. "Dawn you've gone all famous on us." He smirked at her

"Some how I imagined him taller…" Xander said

Normal POV:

Dawn cut in before a fight erupted. "Yep it's a funny story actually. I met John in New York, I had just gotten jumped bye a bunch of theatrical Raki demons that wanted to sacrifice me to one god or another. I was just biding my time, thinking of the best spells to use but the odds were not looking good."

John snorted "Not good? I had to save your sorry ass"

Dawn rolled her eyes "good for you, do you want a Boy Scout badge?"

"Any way he jumped in like a night in an Armani suit of armor and the ass kicking commenced. I had an idea of self defense and a very good arsenal of spells but I held my own I guess….I was still weak form killing Jacknine. When it was all over I was still new to New York so I just followed him much to his annoyance, but eventually he got used to me to stop telling me to stop stalking him and not care really if I did or not (which after that night I wasn't I just ran in the same crowd he does……..honest) so we became partners after I wore him down."

"Oh that's all" Xander said sarcastically

"So let's get with the research" Buffy said "To the magic shop."


	4. Chapter 4: But it's so easy

Disclaimer: I don't own sooo PLEASE don't shoot me!!!

"If I have to look at another book about demon mating rituals and spells to make hair fall out I WILL scream"

Dawn announced loudly finishing off her 10th useless book and put in to the pile collecting on the side of her.

"I wish Giles was here"

Buffy said pathetically

"he could he make sense of the big words and this whole researching thing would go a lot faster...then the recruiting and the ass kicking could commence" she said happily.

The others ignored her. With Giles gone one an emergency call from the Watchers Council in England there was no one here like him that would know in his magical Watcher way what spells to use and even where they were.

"Isn't there some demon or something that we could "ask" what's going on about the first thing cause knowing what it can do and it's plans are use full" Dawn said

They looked at her like she grew another head "WHAT?" Dawn said defensively

"We of course have to ask first cause not all demons are trying to rule or end the world some try to keep to their selves so we should ask if they would tell us first if they don't try to kill us."

"We do need to find the potentials before the thing that's killing them gets them…but we need that spell or something."

John lifted his head. "We should go with Dawn's idea I was about to spilt anyway to look around."

He said looking around, "this is a fucking waste of time and it's not helping those girls dieing right now. We should spilt the witch and the geek should stay in the magic shop with Anya and Zander the rest should come with me."

"Excuse me who died and made you general?" Buffy demanded.

"Well according to Dawn you died…..twice…" John replied.

"That's beside the point." Buffy said frustrated.

The said geek Andrew hadn't said a word this whole time from the moment he saw Constantine he was in shock John was his all time hero next to batman. He snapped out of his hero worship delusions and whined.

"But I want to go hunt with Constantine and be his side kick"

Dawn jumped in a diverted the whiner.

"But he's MY sidekick so you would be the sidekick to the sidekick can't get much less cool then that….unless you were the sidekick of the sidekicks sidekick...est.…"

"Did anyone get that?"

Buffy asked. Dawn looked disturbed at her own thoughts.

"Dawn you're confusing the general stop it" John told her teasingly. Dawn abandoned her thoughts and pouted at him.

"But it's so easy."

"Enough." Buffy yelled "Lets go guys."

Thank you for your fav adds Please don't shoot me I'm just not sure if the time lines right..and other things like insparation ect...


	5. Chapter 5: Spike in Boy Scouts?

Chapter 5 Part 1

Disclaimer: Do Not Own!! Buffy the Vampire Slayer

The Scooby's and Co. split in to three groups. Group 1- Anya, Xander, Tara and Willow were staying behind in the magic shop to do more research on the First. Group 2- Buffy and John took the cemeteries. Group 3- Dawn and Spike places in town open at night (there where few).

Dawn had a feeling Spike was with her to grill her about John and the whole "partner" thing and tofind out how she felt about it. She KNEW Buffy was going to interrogate John to, she sort of felt sorry for him….

But he can take care of him self or he wouldn't have agreed to Buffy's "suggestion" get to know him and ignore the frantic gesturing she was doing behind Buffy's back. So here she was with Spike who looked like he was actually thinking about what he was going to say before he said it. This alone was a miracle because in all the time that she knew him, he has never really thought about what he was going to say before he said it, that being said it made him thinking about things a little scary. Spike started looking like he was about to speak.

"Uh Nibblet?"

"Yes?" Like she didn't know what he was about to say.

"Whats with you and John? Do I have to threaten to skewer him?"

"No" Dawn laughed "Buffy's doing enough for the both of you"

"Ahh so you caught on to Big Sis's secret plans?"

"Please!" Dawn exclaimed "Secret? She all but dragged him away from the group since she didn't get to do the threatening that she wanted to when we first got here!" "Where do you want to go Willies or the Bronze?" Dawn asked

"Willies place I want my two kittens he owes me."

"Spike!" "No eating poor innocent kittens their just babies!" "I wasn't going to…just sell them to demons who will….a blokes got to eat…"

"That's not much better!" She exclaimed!

"Lighten up Bit we need information; not to go on a crusade for all the kittens in the world."

"Oh ok fine!"

At that Dawn started walking towards Willies leaving Spike standing there. He caught up with her in four short strides and started to match her angry pace easily.

"I'll give them good homes Bit, Scouts honor." Spike said

"You where never in Boys Scouts" she threw back at him.

"All the same I will." "Promise?" "Promise."


End file.
